Between Love, Lies and What's Right
by DarknessNLight05
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a shy sweet and innocent person..or so everyone thought. Every girl has their secrets and she was no exception. Sasuke Uchiha is an angry, mean and cold person. He hates the village still but looks towards a change in his life that could lead him to peace and prehaps maybe love once more. Sasuhina Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it's me :/ to the few of you who read my old story..yes I got rid of it. I lost some interest in it and began to go off track of the actual plot intended. My friends noticed and so did some reviewers, so I just thought that instead of going back and editing the whole thing, I would just scrap it and start another one so here it is and hopefully I get this one right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Between Love, Lies and What is Right**

**Chapter 1**

**Hinata's PoV:**

It was a cool sunny breezy day, I was off of missions for a bit seeing as they didn't need me right now. With nothing to do I decided to stroll down the park that was boomimg with the boisterous laughter from the children and the idle chit chat the mothers would share with each other. I continued walking until I stopped in the middle of a bridge that hovered over the little stream that led into a big pond. I crossed my arms on the railing and rested my head. I looked into the water only to see my reflection in the waters slow ripples. I let out a tired sigh. Things have changed so quickly that I still haven't had enough time to be accustomed to it. I'm Hinata Hyuga, I'm a twenty-year old chunin, I've been disowned from Hyuga clan and relinquished my title as heiress, I live on my own in a affordable apartment, I was rejected by Naruto who later got together with Sakura, and my team disbanded. How wonderful right? But being me I would always hide what I feel and keep my thoughts to myself, I didn't feel like I needed anyone's help or pity. Those make me feel weak...if only they knew.

After the war and Naruto's rejection I fell in a dark place although I'm glad that Neji was saved. In the end it didn't matter how hard I tried or how hard I pushed myself to be known, I was always in the dark, in the background of everything. That's when I decided to change myself but keep who I was in touch. I had secretly dedicated myself to hard work and training through the past four years and it paid off as well. Although to everyone else I was the weak chunin, but I had actually made it to Anbu captain and I was an unstoppable foe. By the hokage's order that was supposed to be kept a secret from every other ninja to avoid information about me being leaked. My father doesn't even know and I bet he wouldn't care too, he has been investing almost all of his time with the two Hyuga prodigies, Hanabi and Neji. So that's pretty much it.

I left the park and made my way over to Ino's flower shop to look at the new dahlia flowers that were supposed to be coming in today. As I pushed the door open the jingling of bells could be heard alerting Ino I had arrived. I walked up to the counter and greeted her as I always did, and By the way did I mention I outgrew my stutter?. "Hello Ino-chan, how is buisness going? Did the flowers come in yet?" Her aqua colored eyes looked so vibrant, along with her pale blonde hair she grew out. She always looked so full of energy and proud when it came to talking to people. She smiled at me and answered, "Hey Hinata-chan! The store is doing so wonderful and yes the flowers came and sold out almost instantly." My face had dropped when I heard this, I really needed those flowers they were for someone very special. Ino took noticed and poked my ribs as she continued, "But since I knew you were looking forward to them I set a bouquet aside for you to take." I looked up and smiled brightly. "Thank you Ino-chan, these are very important to me, I owe you one." She came closer and hugged me, "Don't worry about it, I know." After I paid for them and said our goodbyes, I headed towards the cemetery. Completely lost in thought as I turned the corner of the street many ninjas were about to crash into me as they rushed to get somewhere and they couldn't stop. Being the Ninja that I am, I easily sidestepped them avoiding getting trampled on and my flowers ruined... that is until the person that was walking in the same direction I sidestepped too,bumped into me knocking the flowers out of my grasp. I watched them fall as the petals lingered in the air and then hit the ground. They were all ruined except for one. I crouched down and picked it up. I looked up to the person who simply walked away angrily telling me, "Watch where you're going!?" It was Sasuke Uchiha.

I could care less about what he said to me, he destroyed my flowers. My mother's flowers. As I arrived at her graved I gently got on my knees and placed the flower delicately on her tombstone. "Hello Okaa-san I brought you a flower though most of them were ruined but I managed to save this one especially for you..." I paused and lowered my head so that my bangs can cover my pain filled eyes, "I miss you." Was the last thing I said before I left. I walked and walked not really having a purpose to actually get somewhere. That's when I ran into konoha's number one couple Naruto and Sakura.

"Heyy Hinata-chan how are you doing?" Sakura said while latching onto Naruto's arm. An akward feeling lingered in the air like a bad odor. "Hello Sakura-san Naruto-san, I'm fine just walking about in the village. What about you two? How are things?" I replied. "Were doing great. We're planning on moving in together this weekend so I'll be having a house welcoming party. Would yoy like to come?" She was so eager while Naruto only scratched the back of his head and smiled. My affection for him was long gone by now but still that feeling of being rejected for someone else who didn't appreciate you hurt. "I would love to, but I can't say I will make it I wont know if I will be away on a mission by then." I said. "That's true hopefully you can make it I cant wait!" And with that Sakura and Naruto left to look at some decor for their new home together. I lugged myself back to my cozy home, sun was already setting as I entered the living room I felt their presence. I ignored it and went to lay down lazily. "What the mission Kitsune? By the way you, Kuma, and Suzume need to work on your stealth it's lagging." I calmly said. They scratched their heads and some cleared their throats. "Uhh.. sorry. Lady Neko this mission was selected specifically for you to do on your own no details were given to us but one message...The fifth has requested your prescence as soon as we tell you this." Kitsune said. I got up and they excused themselves. I changed into my skinny black pants, my turtle neck crop top with a mask,that covers my mouth and nose and two cutouts fom my upper torso and upper back. I also changed the bandages that cover all the around my back down to my waist, my fist to my elbows until it reached the end of the arm guards. Then I donned the gray armor, My hair was in pigtails and I at last put on my cat mask. Its sharp looking eyes surrounded by blue markings that looked made swiftly and perfectly, were so hypnotizing. Alluring yet dangerous. The change in color signified her Rank. After putting the finish touches to her weapons and espescially her all time favorite double blades, she set out to see the hokage. Just like that I was off to prowl for my prey in the dark.

**Sasuke's PoV:**

Damn it annoying ass people when will they ever learn to shutup. Ever since I came back four years ago and joined forces with the leaf has me wishing I did obliterate it after all. I'm Sasuke Uchiha.. what? What was that?..Oh so you wanna know something about me? Is that it?.. O well here let me tell you something.. TOO FUCKING BAD!...anyways there's not much to know. I grew up as the angry boy filled with a desire for revenge and led to many wreckless and destructive disasters. Then he realized an epiphany and seeks to live on for the Uchiha clan and fufill some of his dead brother Itachi's wishes. Then again I was all that bad I'm not changing just adding some new things to do. Today in particular was very bad being dragged around by my best friend and his slutty girlfriend sure ruined my day. We were out shopping for some new decorations for his and Sakura's new home. I didn't want to go but they insisted that I go out and get some fresh air.

We went from store to store and so far I've realized Sakura has an expensive taste. She would not get anything but the best. I hate stupid women like that. They only seek status and wealth, how could this idiot fall for that. As we entered and exited more stores I finally reached my breaking point. "Fuck this. I'm leaving." I turned around and started to walk away when he yelled, "Teme that's onlu the fourth store we've been too!" "I don't care!" I replied.

I walked down and left to right of the streets of village. I was already out and I didn't feel like goimg back home, so I might as well get some grocery shopping done. I entered the stores and casually browsed about. Nothing really called out to me l, I left empty handed. I entered other markets and searched through their inventory. Things have changed a lot since the war. I became a jonin automatically even though technically they forced me to be one if I wanted to save my ass. They appreciated my help but I guess not enough to let me off the hook. I know my power exceeds that of a jonin but they don't quite trust me to be anbu. I left the market I was currently in, again with my hands free of bags. I guess I will just go home. I walked down the bustling streets once again, there were these little kids playing tag or fucking just being stupid, but one of them crashed into my leg, fell and started to wail. "Shutup. Maybe if you quit running then maybe you wouldn't haven fallen brat." As I finished saying that, everyone just looked at me like I murder the twerp and he even stopped crying just to look at me. I just continued walking. Then a group of ninjas ran past me heading towards the hokage's mansion. Then I saw a Hyuga carrying some flowers. What was her name? Hana-hari-? Oh wait Hinata. The Hyuga clans heiress. She had matured a lot..faster than most of the girls. She had curves, plump breasts, long slim legs, Pale eyes with a soft tint of purple and a well toned body structure. Yet she's just another girl, nothing special. The ninjas were about to crash into her, but in one swift movement she step aside and then we both crashed.. more like my stiff 6'2 muscled body made her small 5`5 be pushed back a bit while the flowers in her hand destroyed. One of them though looked better than rest. She bent down to pick it up. Why care for such a useless thing. "Watch where you're going!?" I said rather harsly as I walked away from her.

Once I arrived home, I walked to my room to get my sleepwear since I'm worn out from today. I walked to the shower and cleaned up before I did. Now fully dressed I walked to the kitchen and poured my self a cup of tomato juice. This shits good. I chugged the beverage down and walked into my room after I washed the cup and set it back in its place. I stood by my window looking out. The sun had long gone almost all the way down. All you could was the sky ominously shadow over, darkness about to overcome it only showing the red faint glow of the sun. It was a hopeful yet sad sight for the upcoming day. I moved away and laid on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for quite some time until I picked up on a strong chakra signature. I sat up and looked out my window looking to see if I could findit, but no it already passed my home. I quickly changed and se out after it. Maybe I could test my power against them. They could be a worthy opponent who knows. I dressed in black shorts and black short sleeved top with my crest emblem on my back. I put my sandals on and pursued the person. I felt them stop in the middle of the forest clearing. I loked all over the place the chakra signature is here.

"You look lost maybe I could help you find what your looking for." The voice of a women said. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw an anbu. This one was different. She was a woman with a cat mask in blue design. Apparently the color determines your rank but I don't remember what they are. Either way I could tell she was strong.

"Hn." I glared at her but I stood in place I did not move a single muscle.

"No. Then I'll be on my way. It will become a problem if we keep running into each other." She said and vanished.

"Hn." I have a feeling we'll keep seeing each other pretty soon. Then I left as well, back to my estate.

**That's it. :/**

**-DarknessNLight05**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

**Hinata's Pov:**

After I left Sasuke, I released a heavy sigh. He had been follwing me since I dashed through the Uchiha district. I wouldn't blame him I stepped over his property while I was emitting a high chakra signature. He probably thought I was an intruder, for a second there I thought he was going to fight me. It would've been a problem. At this point though I think I could really care less. As I arrived at the hokage tower I was gretted by the fifth like always and that's when she dropped the bomb. I've been put on break from anbu duties for a month. I felt angry and confused. She told me it's time I reconnect with the ninjas of my class, that she's worried I'm changing and improving for all the wrong reasons. That part is what confused me. Isn't the person that I am now what they wanted? For years I was weak, fragile, shy, scared, and held no aura of authority, everyone hated what I was before. They always felt obliged to protect me and stand up for me, but now I've changed. I don't need anyone anymore. I can hold my ground or die trying at least.

As I jumped from house to house I arrived at my apartment's window and quickly slid into the living room. I removed my mask and looked at it. If only everyone could see me now they would see how wrong they were. I threw it to the corner of the room and slumped down on my couch holding my face in my hands. Why is it that at my highest point there is always something else to set me back? I groaned in frustration and got up to remove the rest of my armor and ninja attire. I slipped into some shorts and a loose shirt. I went to the kitchen and flipped the light switch on. I set the kettle over the stove to prepare some tea. I walked barefoot across my home cleaning up a bit until I heard the kettle's loud and screeching whistle. I poured my cup of tea and drank it in one go. I looked at the cup long and hard. It was empty, just like me. The cup broke in my hand without me realizing how much pressure I had been applying on it. Dark scarlet blood started to ooze from the wound I just created as the pieces fell to the floor. I sighed. I went to the bathroom and brought out my first aid kit. I cleaned and wrapped my hand with some gauze and later went to clean up the broken porcelain.

After all that I went to my room and dropped myself on the matress. I didn't know when I fell asleep but I woke up as if I had been awake the whole time. It must have been around 6:00 in the morning since the sun was starting to rise. I got up showered and dressed in some capri pants a regular shirt and my usual lavender jacket. I skipped breakfast and headed out the door to go train. I walked through the barren streets of konoha and head into the training grounds. On instinct I hid my chakra as I sensed someone else's. I hid behind a bush and carefully observed through the twigs and tiny leaves. The chakra was familiar but I couldn't make out who it was, the person moved fast like lightning. Kunai's were thrown towards the tree's along with punches and kicks that started to crack the poor defenseless thing. Then HE turned to look at my direction. It was Sasuke, his glowing red eyes looking into my own pearly lifeless white orbs that showed no change when he stared directly at me. I stayed still to see if he would do something, all he did was walk closer and then turn in the other direction as he heard the number one knucklehead ninja call out to him and I made my escape.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

After last night I came home and went to bed only to arise at the same time as usual. The sun had barely begun rising as I was clad in my ninja attire which consisted of some black shorts and shirt with a high collar and my clan's emblem on my back. I headed out to train before I could be bothered by anyone. This seemed to be the only time I could concentrate on my fighting skills and furthering my already powerful strength. As I trained I kept feeling this presence and faint smell of vanilla and lavender I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I turned to look at a bush, and for some reason it felt weird. I walked slowly towards it until "TEME!" I turned my head to look at the annoying blonde fool that called out to me. "What is it Dobe?" I said rather irritated. "What are you doing out here so early training? Wouldn't you rather be sleeping? Anyway I sensed your chakra nearby and wanted to remind you that tomorrow is OUR housewarming party." He said with a wide grin as he emphasized on the word 'our'

I let out a sigh "Dobe..I'm out here training because I don't wanna lose my touch and get fat by eating ramen and sleeping all the time like someone in particular..and yes I know YOUR housewarming party is tomorrow..and I'm not going." "Heyy! I'm not getting fat or weak! I'm just bulking up and why not!? Come on please will you come this is important to me and I want everyone I know to be there... Who knows maybe you'll find yourself a nice girl to fill the back hole called your heart and maybe give you a soul as a plus." Naruto said. If looks could kill Naruto would be dead before he even got the chance to lock eyes wih me. "Hn. I will go." I replied. He let out a joyus laugh. "But you have to spar with me." I added as I got into my fighting stance. Naruto smiled as he got into his stance "Sure why not? I mean I could show you just how much stronger I am." "Bring it dobe. Lets see if that bulking up has helped you."

After our rough spar session the training ground had become a bare wasteland. The trees were blown up into oblivion and the grass burned to ashes all that remained was dirt. It felt good to practice with a worthy opponent. After Naruto and I parted ways, I headed towards home. As I entered I kicked my sandals off and went straight to the bathroom for a quick shower. The lukewarm water washed away all the grime and sweat and helped soothe the sore muscles on my body. I turned the water off and stepped out with a towel wrapped around my waist. I entered my room and wore a different but same exact clothes on as I had before. I walked down the stairs of the mansion that was left to me. It was quiet... always quiet. I looked at the pictures that sat on top of the furniture in the hall. It was sad. My eyes rested on Itachi's picture.

I was in the wrong for years going on an assumption that my brother was the cause of my clans demise. I hated him so much that I was blinded by revenge and couldn't see how much he loved me. He had wanted me to live on even after he died he wished for me to find love and happiness once again. I highly doubt it though. It's been years since I felt like that, I probably wouldn't realize it if I was.

I looked away and left my place once again. I walked aimlessly around the village, I had nothing better to do and I didn't feel like staying in my house. I went into several different markets and bought food for dinner. Most of my bags contained tomatoes and some fish and other ingredients. I then proceeded to head home when that Hyuga girl caught my attention. She was surrounded by a bunch of low level ninjas that were taunting her in the middle of a dark alleyway. Come on Sasuke just keep walking this has nothing to do with you. As I started to walk past them, two of the fools easily caught her arms and held her in place as the other one took hold of her chin and said, "Come on baby why are you being so shy? You ain't got nothing to worried about we'll ake good care of ya." Her eyes didn't waver though, she froze in place what a weakling.

Fuck me. I put my bags down and walked over to her. "Let her go, she's with me." I said monotonously. "The ninja released her face and looked at me. "We'll she's kinda busy with us pal so get lost." "Let her go or you'll regret it fool." I said darkly. "Hmph I guess you can't take a hint can you traitor. What's a guy like you doing with the weak ex-hyuga heiress? I'm sure your lonely ass can find someone else to play with or if you want I could send you straight to your extinct family." The ninja was overstepping dangerous boundaries. My chakra was beginning to flare when all of a sudden a barrage of attacks lannded on him. Before he could fall to the floor gentle hands grabbed his skull and smashed it into the concrete wall next to him. Her byakugan activated she stared menacingly at the the others and back to the ninja on the floor as she said, "Shutup. Don't talk about Uchiha-san's family like that or I will hurt you to the point where you'll need your family to wipe your ass and hand feed you."

What the fuck. Is this really Hinata? Wasn't she always quiet and reserved? I was shocked to see her act this way. Although my face didn't show it, I also wondered why she was defending me. Just the other day I was being ass and destroyed her flowers. Everyone who had cornered Hinata helped pick up their unconscious comrade and dipped. She slowly deactivated her kekkei genkai and looked at me when she said, "Sorry to have caused you trouble Uchiha-san." "Hn...why?" I replied.

"Because I know what it's like to be alone, and I'm not the only person with these things on my mind. Life doesn't turn out how you imagine things to be and you'll never know what you want until you find somewhere you belong. When you do..you'll be able to take back the light they stole." She replied softly and left.

"Hn." Was all that came out from my mouth. I didn't know what to say to that. I picked up my groceries and walked in the other direction towards my home.

**Hinata's Pov:**

I walked away from him and he left as well. I didn't know why he came to help. He just probably thought the same thing as everyone else 'she's weak' 'oh she needs help'. I grew angry, but didn't let it show, I would mask my face into a lie. I entered a market to search for a gift for Naruto and Sakura. I had met up with Sakura earlier as she was looking for Naruto and wanted to let me know the party was tomorrow. So now here I was purchasing little decorative nick nacks. After I left I went home and wrapped it, all ready for tomorrow. I grabbed my long dark midnight blue locks and braided it. I stepped out into the balcony of my room and gazed at the sky. It became dark already..how fast time goes by yet I still feel like I'm stuck in a moment.

A cool breeze picked up and the loose strands of my hair flowed gently as I closed my eyes and inhaled a big breath of fresh air. Once I exhaled I walked back inside and out my door. I walked to the training ground where the Uchiha was. It was all destroyed. The tree's gone, the grass vanished, it was just dirt besides the lake next to it. I closed my eyes and focused my chakra. I crouched down and placed my palm on the ground. I used a reviving jutsu that sends pure chakra to restore what was damaged. I opened my eyes, the tree's first started to sprout along with grass until it was back the way it was before. It looked much better now. I stood up and walked towards the water. The moon's reflection showed clearly along the ripples of the water. I took off my clothes and undid my braid. As I walked slowly the water would rise up inch by inch until it covered my breasts. I channeled chakra through my palms and began to train. It looked more like I was dancing, but I was trying to match my movements along with the fluidity of the water. It helps me to become more flexible and acurate when I go out into battle.

As I finished up, I dressed back into my clothes and flung three senbon that I had set in the sleeve of my jacket and threw it directly towards the bush I was in earlier. Someone was here I felt them the moment they began to watch me in the water. Normally I'd be embarrassed but I've left those silly feelings behind now. Anyway I doubt anyone could see me in the dark, even the moon reflected me as a dark shadow. Then the senbon I threw created an explosion. I had them wrapped already with a thin sheet of paper bombs. I left during the distraction and cloud of dust that surrounded the area. I wonder who it was. I was close to getting found out, I should really quit being careless at such times. I made it back home safe and sound. I changed into a some comfortable clothes and went to bed. I lay there staring at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow has in store for me.

**That's it. Review, Follow, Like or whatever. Hope you enjoy :)**

**-DarknessNLight05**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke's Pov:**

I walked inside my home and set the bags down in the kitchen. I took out the food and set them in their proper place. My mind mulled over the words the Hyuga told me.

_"Because I know what it's like to be alone, and I'm not the only person with these things on my mind. Life doesn't turn out how you imagine things to be and you'll never know what you want until you find somewhere you belong. When you do..you'll be able to take back the light they stole." _

"Hn." What does she know. She has a family and her clan is alive. I shook my head from those thoughts and went to cook my dinner. I looked at the raw fish, cut tomatoes, seasonings, a pan and oil. I didn't know how to cook so everything seemed strange. I set the pan over the stove with the flame up high and I threw in the fish and tomatoes. After it began to sizzle I tried to flip it over only to find it stuck to the pan. Great. Then there was the oil,I guess that's what it's for. I poured some onto the pan and then a huge fire erupted burning part of my kitchen. After I put it out I decided to skip the meal and head outside towards the training grounds.

I was walking through and I realized that there was some tree's here that were destroyed earlier. I looked down at the ground and the grass was there too. Then I heard water splashing. I hid behind a bush and covered up my chakra. I stared at a woman dancing delicately in the water but it seemed as if the swift movements could be deadly enough to hurt someone. I couldn't tell who it was, the moon's lighting just made her look like a dark figure. When she finished, she got out the water. She was naked. I felt my breath hitched a bit at this realization. She dressed herself and in a quick swing of her arm she flung three senbon towards me. I dodge it and stayed perched up on a tree with my sharingan now activated. I was caught off guard when an explosion soon followed. Damn she must've wrapped them with paper bombs.

I stepped into the clearing and she had vanished. I couldn't sense a trace of her so I wasnt able to pursuit. I looked towards the ground and found a necklace. It was plain silver chain that held a butterfly encrusted with blue diamonds. I shoved it in my pocket. Whoever it was will come back looking for it. I stayed there for a bit stargazing. Then I walked home. I went past my burnt kitchen, up the stairs and into my room. I sat on my bed and took out the piece of jewelry to get a good look at it. I wonder who it belongs to. When I find out they'll pay for trying to blow me up.

**Hinata's Pov:**

I woke up a bit later than normal. It's probably because I have no missions to go on and..Oh yeah Sakura's party is today. I flipped onto my stomach and groaned into my pillow. I don't feel like going but I remember what Tsunade had told me. So I crawled out of bed and went to take a bath. I settled in the water and played with the foam from my lavender bath beads. After soaking for a bit I let the water drain and took a quick shower. I wrapped my towel around me and walked into my room. They're here again. I dressed into a sports bra and some knee length tights. I walked with the rest of my clothes in hand towards the living room where I greeted my squad. "Hello Kitsune, Suzume, Kuma... what are you guys doing here now?"

"Morning Lady Neko..we are here to tell you that the fifth has requested your presence as soon as possible." Kitsune replied. "Is it a mission?" I asked. "We don't know we weren't given details again." Suzume replied. "Well I guess she can wait until after I'm done reconnecting with my former comrades and colleagues." I said a little sarcastically and angry. "Why were you relieved of anbu duties Captain?" Kuma asked. "For personal reasons..would you guys like to come to a housewarming party? It's Naruto and Sakura's." I offered. They began to laugh. "Sure why not. We could be the party crashers." Kitsune replied. "Then I suggest you go home and get dressed into your regular attire then and come back here when your ready." I said. "Can we bring the rest of the squad? the girls will love to give your classmates a run for their money." He chuckled as he said this. "Do what you want just hurry." I said and they dispersed like that.

The fun is about to start pretty soon. I finished getting dressed in the living room. Kitsune, Suzume, and Kuma were their anbu names, they're actual names were Kyo Kirigakure, Kotaro Higashiyama, and Goemon Hattori. They planned on inviting the twins: Natsumi and Naomi Sugiyama and Kaori Takeda. They were all part of my squad and when it came to it they can be rowdy as hell.

I went to my vanity mirror to put my necklace on but I realized I couldn't find it. Then it hit me like a brick. I must have left it at the training grounds. Fuck. I left my apartment quickly before my team came back. As I arrived there Naruto and Sasuke stood there conversating or more like yelling at each other. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Heyy Hinata-chan! What are you doing out here? Can you belive me an Teme fucked this place up and now its like it doesn't even have a scratch on it." Naruto said. "Hello Naruto-san, Uchiha-san...ano I was just here..looking for you actually Naruto-san..you see I wanted to ask if it was okay if I could invite some training partners I have that would like to come to your ..party today." I said while casually glancing around everywhere for my necklace but I didn't see it. "Oh sure Hinata-chan invite whoever you want me and Sakura are okay with it!" He smiled big and scratched his head. "Thank you, I'll see you later then..Naruto-san, Uchi-" I was cut off by Sasuke. "It's Sasuke, not Uchiha." He said while staring coldly and intently. "Sorry my bad, Sasuke-san. Farewell." I said a little firmer than intended and left back to my apartment.

Damn it. I slammed the door as I entered. That was the only thing I had left from my mother. I sat on the couch and calmed myself down. Then my team had arrived. "Come in!" I yelled from the couch. In walked Kyo, he had orange spiky hair with a tail from the lower back of his head, he had a strong jawline that accentuated his green eyes that could make a girls heart flutter.. He was pretty built strong and confident just like Kotaro and Goemon. Then Kotaro he had silvery white spiked back hair, he had sharp chocolate colored eyes with a tint of red, he was more serious than others but he knew how to have a good time and lookout for everyone else as well. Next was Goemon.. now all three of them were attractive, but this one tends to use his charm more than the others. He had short deep crimson red hair and golden brown eyes, he seems so much mature but in fact my whole squad is at or around the same age as me. Naomi and Natsumi are an indestructible tag team. They were like day and night, Naomi held an affinity for light and the Natsumi dark. They both have long pale blonde hair and the only thing that kept them apart were their eyes. Naomi's were golden and Natsumi's were a pitch black. Kaori was more bad mouthed but kept it real. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were a pretty pink rosy color that caught everyones attention. "Ready?" They asked me. "Lets go." I replied. I picked up the gift I wrapped the day before and left my apartment.

When we arrived I knocked on the door. Two seconds later Sakura opened it. "Hello Hinata-chan! I'm so glad you can make it. Who are your friends?" I hated the phony tone she used. "They're some training partners back when my father was preparing me for the coming of age ceremony. This is Kyo Kirigakure, Kotaro Higashiyama, Goemon Hattori, Natsumi and Naomi Sugiyama, and Kaori Takeda." I finished. They exchanged greetings and we walked inside. "Please make yourselves comfortable." Sakura said but was rudely ignored by my squad as they pushed past her to go eat and sit down on the couch to talk to the other guests. I tried hard not to smile. I presented Sakura with my gift and she took it only to dump it at a table with all the other presents.

As everyone arrived they chatted merrily having drinks and eating some of the food Sakura made. Although I can't say that it was good it was pretty bland and flavorless so with no one looking I threw it away. I was walking back to my team when I saw one lonely Sasuke Uchiha drowing himself in alcohol while sitting on the couch. I walked back into the kitchen and began to cook some little snacks. I walked back out and left it on the coffee table in front of the Uchiha. "You need to eat something before you get too drunk to even remember anything." I said. "I don't want any of Sakura's nasty ass shit. So leave." He said as he downed another glass. "I made them." I walked away after letting him know.

"The food tastes like shit! Who made this crap!" Uh-oh now the party is about to begin as Kaori publicly insulted Sakura's cooking. "I did is there a problem with it." Sakura said rather angrily. "Yes there is, I think I just said it taste horrible, maybe you should have Hinata teach you a thing or two in the kitchen..." then she looked towards Naruto. "You sure your ready to live with this?.. there still time to back out." She finished saying and the whole room bursted into laughter. "Shutup! If you don't like it then leave." Sakura yelled.

"Calm down Sakura-chan." Naruto said a little worried. She shrugged him off as he tried to rest his hands on her shoulder. "Yea come on were just havin a little fun here lighten up will ya?" Goemon said as he wrapped his arm around Tenten's waist. She began to blush madly and Neji stepped in. "Let her go. You wouldn't want this to get out of hand would you?" He said menacingly. "Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" Goemon asked in return as he let go of her waist. Tenten stood in between them trying to prevent a fight from happening. "Stop it Goemon he's not worth our time." Kotaro said as he pulled his arm back. "What's that supposed to mean?" Neji snapped back.

"I think it's best if you guys leave." Naruto finally said. "No I think what your little pink girlfriend said was to make ourselves comfortable." Natsumi said while sitting on the couch's arm rest chugging a drink. "She's right you know, my sister has a point." Naomi added. While I was watching quietly someone pulled my arm back and dragged me to the other side where the there was no commotion. As soon as he pushed me into the wal I slapped his hand off my arm and flared my hands with chakra it was Sasuke. "What were you really doing earlier at the training grounds Hyuga?"

**Sasuke's Pov:**

I had a feeling the Hyuga was hiding something but I just couldn't tell what it was. Earlier when she came to the training grounds she looked sort of surprised to see me and Naruto there. I highly doubt that on instinct she just found Naruto there just to ask if she could bring her friends over, who were by the way all anbu. They're tattoos weren't hidden from my eye. When she didn't answer my first question I kept going. "What could you be possibly doing here with all of your ANBU friends. Your weak. Why would they spend time with the likes of you?"

"Do you expect an answer Sasuke-san? Because I wont give you one. So I suggest you leave me be. I know I may be a failure and a disappointment in everyone's eyes, but don't be so quick to judge me from what I was and what I am now." She said. She pushed past me, but I grabbed her arm and turned her so she look at me. "Are you an Anbu?" She tried to escape my grip but it only tightened more ad she didn't answer.

"Let her go Uchiha." The orange haired anbu said. I let go of her and looked at the ninja who dared to order me. "You want an answer I'll give it to you. She is not an Anbu. I'm the leader of my squad and if you dare to lay a hand on her again I wont mind beating you to a pulp."

"Kyo! Stop get your squad and let's go." Hinata said.

"Hn. Is that so. I could care less if your anbu or not. I'm not as weak as you think I am." I said monotonously.

"I never said you were, but we could test that out if you like." The one named Kyo kept going.

Both of us stepped closer with our chakras flaring. We stood toe to toe with each other. We were around the same height as we glared. Hinata and the rest came to seperate us, but we stood there like statues. "Kyo let's go now." Hinata said. He smirked never breaking eye contact with me. "Fine..I guess we'll do this another day Uchiha.." then he looked towards Hinata. " Lets go." And wih that they left. "What was that about teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." I left as well.

**That's it. By the way the girl characters were made up by me, but the guys were based off of this game I played before called My Ninja Love I think..Idk but if you want to know how they look just google search it**

**Kyo is actually named Sasuke Sarutobi in the game but I thought it would be confusing to have two Sasuke's.**

**Kotaro is actually Kotaro Fuma**

**And Goemon is actually Goemon Ishikawa..I think Its been a long time since I played it.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed! :) follow like review or whatever! Bye.**

**-DarknessNLight05**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Kyo's Pov:**

After I accepted Hinata's plea to withdraw we left. I don't understand why though, that idiot has an ass whoopin coming that's been long overdue. I didn't like the way that Uchiha was getting close to Hinata demanding answers from her like if he was her father. Hmph if only he knew.. or everyone at that. I've known Hinata for almost about five years now and if I have to tell them one thing it would be...she's not weak.

Before I met her though, I was Anbu captain. I followed the same footsteps as my parents after they died in action. I was alone as well. I saw life in a much different perspective. I hated the way everyone would treat me special because of that, so I decided to prove them that that incident didn't bring me down. I showed them that it only made me reach my true potential. At 12 I was admitted to Anbu and by 16 I became captain. My skills surpassed those of a jonin and at the same time I've heard all about the Uchiha, but it didn't matter, to me it was just another stupid kid. Then the war had happened and everything was restored to peace after it finished. That's when I met her. All Anbu were assigned to help the clans rebuild their homes. I helped the Hyuga's. Hinata was different from the rest though, she seemed to have more gratitude and sympathy for others. I would watch her take every scolding, rough training and insults from her father about how weak she was. Yet everyday she would go on about with a smile on her face tending to each and every one of us Anbu. I didnt get understand why she was the way she is. When I had finally asked her she looked at me directly as if she could see through my mask and said

_"My future is so far away from where I am and where I'm going. I'm still trying to find out who I am, but I give what I give because they aren't the ones who are going to make me."_

After that talk we had that day I never saw her again until the Anbu exams. The fifth was surprised to see her rank above the rookies we had already on the squad. Then me and her were to compete for the spot of Anbu captain. She had won, but refused to take something that she didn't work hard enough for. That's when I appeared and handed it over to her. To me she had earned it.

We walked in silence, the others had gone their seperate ways, it was just me and Hinata. When we got to her place I slumped down on the couch and she went to her room. She then came back out clad in her Anbu attire. "Kyo-san remember what the fifth has warned us about my identity, you can't be going around causing trouble or suspicions that will lead Uchiha-san to figure me out." She said. I stayed quiet and watched her as she walked to a corner of her room and pick up her cat mask. She put it on and continued " Go home, change and meet me at the hokage's tower." "Alright I'll see you there and I'm sorry." I said as I got up to leave.

She looked the other way when she replied, "Just don't do it again."

As I left I couldn't help but notice how much she's changed since I met her, I mean she's still the same but in a way different. As I got home I changed and left again. Once I arrived at the hokage tower there she was waiting. "Ready?" I asked. "I'm sorry Kitsune I didn't mean to be harsh when I was speaking to you, I just don't want you to get hurt on my account." She said. I removed my mask and flashed her a smile. "Don't worry about me, you know I used to be anbu captain and you know how strong and capable I am." I finished saying. She giggled and retorted, "Oh yeah your very strong, Who handed you your ass again? I don't think I remember." I chuckled "Me either."

"All right then let's go in." She said.

**Hinata's Pov:**

As we entered I saw the hokage burried deep in papers as she looked up at who came in. "You've requested me Lady Tsunade?" I asked "Yes Neko, I'm actually glad you brought Kyo with you too. Now I requested you here because there is a certain candidate I'm going to place under your watch. Consider this a mission, I want you to evaluate his reliability and efficiency on the tasks getting complete. You wont have to watch him all hours of the day but only on the missions assigned to your squad." She said.

"Understood. Who's the candidate?" I asked. "It's Sasuke Uchiha." She replied and I froze in place.

"I don't think that would be very good putting the Uchiha next to me Lady Tsunade." Kyo said and the fifth stared in confusion as she didn't understand what he meant. "Lady Tsunade, Sasuke-san has met my team already and seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot." I said. "Does he know your in anbu?" She questioned seriously. "No, he doesn't."

She stood there contemplating this information. She looked at me and made her final decision. "The mission is still on, Now go."

We left the place. Out of all the things that she could've assigned me she put me with the cold and stoic Uchiha, not to mention Kyo who also doesn't get along with him. Now if I were Sasuke where would I be right now? The training grounds. I looked at Kyo and said, "Follow me." I led him to the same place where I had found him the second time around. There he was shirtless, sweaty and built. This was every girls dream, just to look at his body while he trained flexing every single muscle you never knew there was. We stayed perched on the tree observing. He is strong and capable but I know that there is a doubt Lady Tsunade has about him being faithful to the village. I made my chakra flare so he would notice us. In a split second he turned towards my direction and flung a kunai at me. I caught it between my fingers and came out from my hiding spot.

We both landed before him. Kyo had his mask off still he had no reason to put it on, Sasuke already knew who he was. I took a couple steps fowards twirling the dangerous weapon in my hand as I spoke. "Sasuke Uchiha, did you know it's not very nice to throw deadly sharp things towards very highly skilled ninja? You might end up getting it returned somewhere you don't want it to be." I stopped twirling it at threw at ground barely touching his feet, he stood still. "Hn. What is your buisness here Anbu?" He said.

"I have been ordered by the fifth hokage to recruit you to my squad." I replied. "Your squad? What's the matter Higashiyama? Did the fifth think you were inferior to this woman?" He chastised my partner. "No, I just lied, but I'm pretty sure your used to that. Aren't you Uchiha?" Kyo retorted. This seemed to have triggered a nerve. "Knock it off! Now follow me back to base." I said. Surprisingly Sasuke followed.

As we arrived I walked into the locker room with them behind me. I opened one and took out a mask and threw it to the Uchiha who caught without even flinching. "Your Anbu name is now Taka, for the next month you'll be put on a trial run, if you pass you'll stay if you don't we'll clear your memory out of everything you know...you will follow every order I give out and work as team. Understood?"

"Hn." Was all he said and I took it as a yes. "Very well then..I'll see you tomorrow morning for the rest of squads introduction here. Got any questions?" I finally asked. He just left. Good this day has been nothing but a disaster. I sat down on one of the benches and let out a heavy sigh. "When will things get easier?" It was one of those moments where I wish I didn't speak my thoughts out loud as I heard Kyo chuckle next to me. I forgot he was here. "Never, as long as you live in this world nothing will be easy...but you could always just let yourself relax every once in a while. How about we go out and eat for tonight maybe even drink a bit." He offered. I smiled behind my mask but took up on his offer. "Sure but how about at my place, I don't feel like running into anyone else for the rest of the day. I'll cook the food you bring the liquor..I'll see you there." I said and left before he could protest.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

Fucking bitch. This is going to be harder than I thought. For some reason I'm being evaluated to see if I can get into anbu and the worst part is that I have to take orders from that female and deal with obnoxious partner. She just better know that if he dares to challenge me again I wont back down as easily as before. After I left the locker room on my way out they handed me some more gear and I went straight home. I put the stuff away went outside for a breather. I need something to drink.

I walked to a local market that sells some good alcohol. As I walked in I ran and met up with the same doof I currently despise. He greeted me but I ignored him as I went to go pick out some strong stuff that will allow me to sleep through the night. He had been carrying some bottles as well but it seemed to be too much for one person. As we paid for our stuff we exited the market and that's when he spoke. "Look here Uchiha I'm not that ecstatic either about having you as a comarade but I have no choice, but I will warn you that if your attitude or your actions get in the way I won't hesitate to put you in your place."

I chuckled at his remark. "I'm not a low level shinobi so becareful of what you say it might bite you back in the ass." I said. "Maybe you should take your own advice as well. Don't be quick to judge others. Hinata is not the same girl you remember years ago and if your as smart as I think you are, you would be wise enough not to try and go near her again." After the anbu said this he started to turn away when I continued to talk.

"She didn't answer me when I asked if she was an Anbu or not, but eventually I will find out. Im sure the Hyuga clans proud heiress wouldn't want to miss out on all the gratitude and acceptance she'll get once she takes over."

He turned around sort of angry, "I guess you really don't know anything. She is no longer heiress, she relinquished that privilege when she was kicked out,all she's ever done is fight for acceptance, a place in this world, but in her own way. She sets out her own path and doesn't let anyone else pave it for her. Not her clan or past." With that the fox Anbu disappeared.

So she is no longer a part of the noble clan. Tch. I walked home and slammed the door. I opened the bottle I had bought and began to chug the liquid as it burned my throat. Well I guess I'm going to have a good nights sleep. My mind began to get a little hazy and thoughts of Hinata came to me. So your alone as well, who would've thought. She was always quiet you wouldnt even know. I guess she just chose to suffer in a different way. I kept drinking and I could feel my throat become raspy. Why does she keep lingering in my head it's so annoying. Not being in a proper state of consciousness I decided to go look for her. Where is she? Shit I don't even know. So I began to casually sway about in the village to look for the one person who is haunting my thoughts at the moment. Hinata Hyuga.

**Hinata's Pov:**

After Kyo and I had dinner and a couple of drinks he had told me about his encounter with Sasuke. I don't understand how the male mind works, do they do this to prove whose top dog or something. As time passed by we said our goodbyes and Kyo had left to his place. I had removed all of my armor once I had arrived so I was currently wearing some shorts and a loose shirt. I picked up all the dishes and cleaned up a bit before I stepped outside. It was cold and windy, I could sense rain was going to be coming soon. I decided to go back inside when I saw a dark figure sloppily walking down the street. I wonder who that could be. The person came closer in sight and that's when I felt that same electric style chakra appear. Could it be? No it can't... but it was. Sasuke was drunk. He had a bottle in hand drinking out of it like water. I walked closer to him and he stopped.

"Oh it's you! I've finally found you, get out of my head!" He was slurring every word but I didn't understand why he was telling me that. As if on cue it began to sprinkle slowly it was going to progress into a shower. "Come on inside Sasuke-san it's going to pour soon." I said while carefully tugging at his sleeve. He was about to trip but I hoisted his arm around my shoulder and led him inside. I didn't know if this was a good Idea or not, but I couldn't just leave him out there to get soaked. I placed him gently on the couch and went to go set some tea, when I came back out he was staring at me.

"I'm alone and so are you. I miss my family! Why doesn't yours love you?" He asked so innocently but yet it hurt me when he asked me that so I stayed quiet. He tried to get up but fell on the floor. I helped him up back on the couch and when I looked up dark sad obsidian orbs looked into my pale white Ivory ones. "I'm sorry for everything" he said. I don't understand what he's talking about its probably just the alcohol I can smell it on his breath. I was going to stand up but he kept my face in place with his hands. " He was right I shouldnt have judged you..don't leave me." I pried his cold calloused hands away "I won't." I said just to reassure him.

I went back in the kitchen and poured some tea. It began to rain hard as I heard it pelt my windows and saw silent flashes of white. I left the tea so it could cool down while I went back to check on Sasuke. I froze in place as I saw what he had in his hands. It was my necklace! He was the one who was watching me that night. He must've noticed my staring because he began to talk again. "You want it. You can have it, the pretty lady never came back." And he tried to toss it to me but it didnt even make it past two centimeters. "Ok I think its time for you to go to sleep." I said as I pushed him down on the couch and placed my hands on the side of his head. I was going to use my chakra to lull him to sleep but he caught my hands and looked at me again.

"Stay with me." He said as he pulled me down into a bear hug. Oh great just what I needed. I looked up again only to have my lips caught by his in a heated kiss. Once he let go I took my hands out of his grasp and pressed a pressure point on his neck and he instantly knocked out. I backed away from him as I put my hand to my mouth. He kissed me. I went and fetched some blankets for him and covered him. He's been holding all of his pain in. I wiped his face free of the little droplets that fell on his skin. I left him there and walked to my room. What just happened.

**That's it. Hope you enjoy! Follow like review or whatever. Bye! :)**

**P.S: Sorry for the bad grammar and mistakes I type this on my phone and English is not my first language. I apologize in advanced for the other chapters to come as well.**

**-DarknessNLight05**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5**

**Hinata's Pov:**

I couldn't sleep. I stayed awake the whole the whole night watching the Uchiha from time to time but other than that I was in my room holding my mother's necklace. He was there he saw me, and on top of that he kissed me as well. It meant nothing, he was just drunk. I groaned and smacked my hand to my face. The rain hadn't let up from last night but I could very well tell that it was around 7:00 in the morning. I got up, showered and dressed into some knee length black tights and an oversized gray fleece sweater. I walked out into the living room and looked over to the couch where the Uchiha remained out cold. Did I kill him? Just to make sure I checked his pulse and he was alive. Phew that's good, it wouldn't be good if I killed our new recruit. At my touch he moved around and mumbled a few incoherent words. I held my breath as I thought he was going to wake, but he fell back into his deep slumber. I might as well cook something for him, he's going to have a hellish hangover. I was making my way to the kitchen when I heard my name. "Hinata" it sounded raspy. I turned around it was just him calling out my name again. What's his problem? I continued towards the kitchen and set out some ingredients to make some omelets and coffee.

For some reason I felt thankful this very confusing person came unexpectedly. He brought back the only thing my mother had left me. Oh shoot! I forgot about the anbu introductions. I formed some hand seals and summoned a small furry feline to deliver the message to the rest of my squad to inform them that's it been canceled and pushed for tomorrow. Yes, just like my mask I summon cats for little things like messages or for reconnaissance, but in battle I summon my mothers old partner Kira. My mom used to be anbu and summoned Lions and Kira just stuck to her. Although I didn't follow in the same footsteps I just felt like being closer to her in any way and it turned out that kira was just a part of that.

Once I finished cooking and setting up the table I went to go hide anything that incriminates me to anbu. Sasuke may have been stupid last night, but I'm sure it would be different the second time around and I know that nothing can escape his keen eyes. After I was sure I put everything away I made my way back to the living room where the dark prince slowly started to awaken.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

Shit. What happened last night. I was awake and I could tell I wasn't at home. I smelled the aroma of fresh hot coffee and food mixed with the lavander scent that radiates off this place. I kept my eyes closed but I could feel my head aching like a bitch. At least it's safe to say I wasn't raped by a fangirl because I had my clothes on. Well I guess I shouldn't overstay my welcome, so I opened my eyes slowly but BAM! There it was. My head was pounding furiously and I felt like if I didn't reach a bathroom soon someone's floor was going to have a surprise. I sat up despite that though while clutching my head. I felt so dizzy. That's when I felt someone's soft hands over mine when they said, "Let go." That voice it's... so familiar. I did as I was told and her fingers slowly and delicately rested at my temple. I felt a cool wave of chakra enter my head as it soothed my pain, I felt like falling asleep but as soon as it started it ended. "You can open your eyes now. Do you feel much better?" I opened my eyes and in front of me was Hinata. How did I end up here. As if she could read my thoughts she answered, "You were very..drunk last night Sasuke-san and it was going to rain when I found you so I brought you to my home."

" Hn..Sorry to have been an inconvenience to you. I'll go now." I stood up to leave, but she spoke again. "Ano you weren't a bother, but before you leave I set out some breakfast for you too eat so you can have some energy." Then she began to clean up the mess of blankets that I had left when I got up. I seized her hand and told her that I would do it. After I finished folding them and placing them on the couch I slept last night, I walked into the kitchen. She was humming while washing the pots and pans she used for breakfast. "Sasuke-san if you wish to clean up a bit the bathroom is down the hall to your right." She said. "Why do I look disgusting or something?" I asked

"No! That's not what I meant...I mean you can shower here to wash away some of the tiredness from the alcohol if you want." She said rather quickly. I was just messing with her. "I know what you mean, take it easy." With that I walked towards the bathroom where she had a towel and an extra toothbrush set out for me. Once I cleaned up I realized I didn't have any clean clothes to wear until I heard a knock on the door. I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened it, no one was there. I looked towards the ground and what do you know...she also had some clothes for me to wear as well. I dressed in some black sweats and a white shirt and left towards the kitchen.

She sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating some cinnamon rolls. She took notice of me and began to talk again. "So I guess Neji-nii's clothes fit you well." I went and sat down across from her where she laid out an omelete and some black coffee. She was about to speak again when I cut her short. "Why?..why are you being so nice to me? Why are you the way you are?" She took her mug in a much firmer grip and took a sip. "Why does it bother you so much Sasuke-san?" She asked in return. I actually didn't know why it did bother me so much or why I focused so much on that aspect of her. "I'm the way I am because I don't let others mold me into the way they want me to be. Because I believed in that I was kicked out of the Hyuga clan when I told them I didn't want to be heiress anymore. It was just merely a title, it doesn't give you recognition for what you've really accomplished. It didn't matter though what the consequences were or what people would think of me it would just show how shallow and stupid they are. If I'm going to be awarded for something then I want it to be because I worked hard for it, because I was strong enough to earn their acknowledgement." She finished.

" Even if it means being alone?" I asked once more. "Yes, Sasuke-san. Even if it means being alone." She replied. This girl was..different. I've never seen her before take so much pride in what she believes in no matter the consequences. I stayed quiet and began to eat the meal she cooked. To my surprise it was beyond good, you just wouldn't really see it on my face. Once I finished I washed the dishes and left them on the drying rack. That's when I sensed someone else in her home. It was him. The fox anbu was leaning against kitchen entryway when he questioned me. "What are you doing here Uchiha?" I decided to play mind games on him. "I should ask you the same thing. I was just spending the night over and had some breakfast with Hinata-chan." I said. I could sense him tense up when he heard I spent the night over. He walked over to me and gabbed me by the collar of the shirt as he said, "Don't play with me Uchiha, Hinata would never be with the likes of you." I smirked and said, "Well if you don't believe me go ask her yourself?" He let go of me and walked out. Hinata was coming in when Kyo just pushed past her. "Kyo-san what are you doing here?" She asked "Don't worry about it. I'll come back when your unoccupied." He angrily said as he left.

She had a confused look on her face when she turned towards me. "I guess I'll be on my way..." Once I was at the door I stopped but didn't look back. "Thanks for everything." And I left.

**Kyo's Pov:**

What the fuck was that? What was he doing there spending the night? I was angry. Was this the reason why she called off the meeting today? No Hinata would never do that. Damn it I feel like such a jerk for talking to her the way I did. That Uchiha was probably just trying to get under my skin. Why am I getting this way? She's just a friend she can be with whoever she wants be. I couldn't help it though it felt weird seeing her with him. I felt betrayed in a way, arrgh what am I talking about? I stopped at the training grounds, the rain had let up by the time I got to her apartment, but everything was muddy and wet. I didn't care I began to kick punch and throw weapons realeasing all of the tension I had in my body. When I finished I slumped down to ground sitting up against the tree looking at the dark gray skies. Am I falling for her? I looked down to the ground and started to chuckle. Wow Im a mess. I got up and left.

**Hinata's Pov:**

I stood there surprised at the words the Uchiha spoke. He thanked me. That's the first time I've ever heard him say those words. I could tell he enjoyed the breakfast I set out for him because he left his plate clean and the mug empty. What caught me off guard was that Kyo was here and left sort of mad at me in a way. Did Sasuke say something? I guess I'll find out eventually. After staying awake through the whole night I decided to lay down where the last Uchiha survivor slept. I could still smell his scent, it was a fresh woodsy scent. I began to fall asleep and thoughts of Sasuke came back to me. The kiss especially kept replaying itself in my head. Even though it was just a misunderstanding I couldn't help but feel a little giddy and weird at the same time. He wasnt really a bad person at heart, he was just a little troubled and needs someone to guide him and control his wild side when he can't. I shot up from the couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked Kyo, who by the way was all dirty covered up in mud. "What was Sasuke doing here?" He asked. "Oh that. I found him drunk last night and it began to rain so I kept him here." I said, but I left out the details of what happened, he didn't need to know. When he heard me it looked like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder.

The he mumbled a few words I could make out which were 'asshole' and 'beating'. "What was that?" I asked "Oh uh nothing just adding some things to do on my list." He replied. I didn't believe him but whatever it was I probably don't want to be involved. "By the way your going to have to start knocking on my door or one of these days I might accidentally stop your heart with my palm." He laughed and apologized. "I'm sorry I will." I walked towards one of the closets in my apartment and handed him a towel. "Go clean up your getting dirt all over my carpet! Here are some of Neji's clothes." I said.

After I cleaned up the mud tracks my comrade left he came out the shower and walked up to me. I toom some steps back and my body hit the wall behind and Kyo rested his arm on it while towering over me. His gaze was so intense, he didn't say anything he just stared into my eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked. He pulled back and answered. "For now I think I am." He whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible. I decided not to push it any further. "Umm I'm going to head out for the rest of the day, I'll see you tomorrow." Kyo said and left. Things are starting to get really weird now and I feel like it's all going to come back at me.

**That's it. To the reviewers who feel like Kyo likes Hinata he does, Im trying to make it into a love triangle so there will be more chapter's up to develop on that idea. Anyways I'm glad to see you like my story so far, keep reviewing, follow, favorite or whatever it just gives me all the more reason to update faster. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**-DarknessNLight05**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back****! Sorry for the wait..**** Here's another chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The song used in this chapter is 'Dream' by Priscilla Ahn and the piano scene I imagined the song 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma, but I also don't own any of them.**

**Chapter 6**

**Hinata's Pov:**

Sasuke had left and so did Kyo. I was left all alone in my apartment. I sat cross legged on my couch thinking. I have nothing to do outside of Anbu duties, they've always kept me preoccupied. To be honest, I've given up so much and distanced myself from everyone just to be what I am now. It was for the best, now I'm no longer a burden to anyone, I can carry my own weight without bringing anyone down. For some reason I felt empty and my attention went back to the necklace around my neck. I gripped it tight, I wish you didn't have to leave me so soon. I got off the couch and went outside for a little stroll. The rain had stopped for a while, all you could see were the dark gray skies and the smell of sea water linger from the rain. I walked around aimlessly until I stumbled upon a neighborhood I shouldn't have. I was near the Hyuga compound gates, watching my father, sister, and cousin walk out.

They noticed me and were walking towards me. Hanabi didn't say a word, but Neji greeted me, "Hello Hinata-sama." I was going to greet back when my father interrupted and pointed out some facts followed by some insults. "She is no longer heiress Neji. You do not have to refer to her as 'sama' that title belongs to Hanabi now that this weak fool left the clan. She never stood a chance against her or anyone at that." And he continued to walk past me while Neji looked at me with sad eyes and my sister's face indifferent. I ducked my head letting my bangs cover my eyes. I stood there until they were out of my range. I continued to walk only slower.

I arrived at my mother's gravestone. I kneeled down with my hands balled up into fists on my thighs. My mother had passed away when I was barely four years old, she died from a heart failure due to a seal that was placed on her and she wasn't strong enough to carry it after giving birth to Hanabi. I was really close to her, she was the only person out of the whole clan including my father who didn't look down on me and consider me to be weak. She would always tell me that my true potential would one day be released and I would reach far beyond the goals I would set out for myself. Before she passed away she left me her necklace and the seal. Everyone in the clan thought it died with her but I'm now it's carrier and I tame its power. The seal rests between my shoulder blades where a dark black inky butterfly lays in the middle. She believed that it would be best if it was kept from them so I followed her wishes and kept it a secret. That was all I had that kept me close to her. Now I feel so alone.

"I don't know what to do anymore Oka-san? I'm living a lie and have no else I can turn to." Then it started to sprinkle and I began to sing a song my mother would always sing to me when I was little. It would bring me joy yet sadness.

_I was a little girl _  
><em>Alone in my little world <em>  
><em>Who dreamed of a little home for me.<em>  
><em>I played pretend between the trees, <em>  
><em>And fed my houseguests bark and leaves, <em>  
><em>And laughed in my pretty bed of green.<em>

_I had a dream_  
><em>That I could fly <em>  
><em>From the highest swing.<em>  
><em>I had a dream.<em>

_Long walks in the dark _  
><em>Through woods grown behind the park, <em>  
><em>I asked God who I'm supposed to be.<em>  
><em>The stars smiled down on me, <em>  
><em>God answered in silent reverie. <em>  
><em>I said a prayer and fell asleep.<em>

_I had a dream_  
><em>That I could fly <em>  
><em>From the highest tree.<em>  
><em>I had a dream.<em>

_Now I'm old and feeling grey. _  
><em>I don't know what's left to say <em>  
><em>About this life I'm willing to leave.<em>  
><em>I lived it full and I lived it well, <em>  
><em>There's many tales I've lived to tell. <em>  
><em>I'm ready now, <em>  
><em>I'm ready now,<em>  
><em>I'm ready now <em>  
><em>To fly from the highest wing.<em>

_I had a dream._

That song means so much yet I still can't understand why life decides to take all that's good from us. I stood up a little after I finished and gave her a farewell. "Goodbye Oka-san." With that I continued to walk. I thought about heading to the training grounds to keep me distracted but a little bit before I arrived the rain started to pour a lot faster. Thunder could be heard and flashes of white could be seen. A storm was hitting the village pretty bad. I was around a lot of tree's which made my sitution a little worse. The thunder would strike some down along with the powerful howling wind. I began to run out of the scene but I was being trapped in from every corner. I heard the tree from behind me crack, I whipped around and saw it falling towards me. I channeled my chakra towards my palm and hit the tree as it made impact. The tree split down in half and I avoided injuries. I continued to run but I came to a halt when a desperate mother had came crying to me clinging on my arm begging me to help her daughter who was stuck between some branches in the mud. I followed her and saw the poor helpless little girl crying. "I don't want to die, please help me Oka-san!" The girl yelled. "Don't worry sweety I found help, you'll be alright." The mother tried to comfort her. It was a mess the only way I could help was for me to get inside with her while I lift the branches up for her to escape. Damn it. I made some seals and summoned Kira.

The giant flaming blue Lion, that resembled my technique, roared into the thundering skies as she was summoned."Kira, I'm going to help the little girl get out and I need you to take her and her mother to safety. Do you understand?" She just nodded in understanding and I proceeded to help. Once I lifted the heavy branches off of her she stumbled towards her mother, hugging her with all she's got. I wish I could do the same, the moment that happened before me struck something in me. While I was lost in thought, thunder hit again knocking more trees down onto where I was. I was too late too react so I just curled up into a ball and surprisingly I wasn't hurt but now I was the one trapped. "Hinata I'll help y-" I cut Kira off as she was about to make a move."No! Just get them to safety. I'll be fine." The Lioness hesitated before she took them and left. I filled my hands up with chakra and started to gentle fist my way through but no matter how hard I kept trying it only got me a little further than I was before. Fuck. I focused my chakra and slowly started to activate my hidden power. Normally my elements were wind and water but they were enhanced even more by the seal and also allowed me to use other types of jutsus. Since it was raining though I combined the water with my chakra filled palm and started to slice my way free.

I looked up into the sky through the destroyed trees and leaves. The rain drops were pelting my face sliding down. The crackle and loud sounds of booming thunder echoed. Why do I try so hard and what for? I contemplated these questions in my head when I heard someone talk to me. As lighting flashed white before me stood the former avenger with his sharingan activated. "That was quite impressive." "What are you doing here?" I countered his comment with a question. "Does it matter? Where did you learn to do all of that? I can say now that I believe what the fox anbu has said about you, you have changed." I huffed, I was in no mood to talk I just wanted to go home and lock myself inside for a few days. "My element is water and wind so naturally I began to hone my skills, and the lion is just a regular summoning jutsu just like the rest of team seven can do." I replied. He smirked and got into a stance "Fight me." He said amusingly. What the fuck is he seriously playing games with me right now.

" Uchiha-san I won't fight you" I said. I had no reason to, he just wants to test out my strength, but I'm not one of his punching bags he can just take his power out on. He smirked at my irritation and said, "We'll see about that." With one swift movement he had disappeared, I began to track his movements by following his chakra signature. As lightning flashed he had reappeared behind me and used his chidori. I easily sidestepped and grabbed his hand as I redirected his attack to break all the branches into pieces...including some of the other trees..Idiot. Before I could say an insulting remark, trees began to collapse again. Shit, I got into my stance ready to use my ultimate defense technique when he threw me over his shoulder and sped out. "What are you doing!? You can let me down you know!?" I yelled as I flailed around. "Damn it woman stop moving!" He retorted. I stopped moving and stayed quiet until I felt him stop and drop me on the floor. I looked up at him sort of angry but he didn't pay no mind to it. "We're here." He said as he pushed the doors to his estate open.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

This girl is really something else. I witnessed everything that happened while I was hiding from Naruto, who kept bugging me about my whereabouts from last night. I caught the akward exchange between her and her father, the summoning jutsu, and her use of chakra. What really got to me was that she found out my movements so easily that all she had to do was take one step and deflect my attack. For someone like her it should've been impossible, I Sasuke Uchiha was figured out by the weak Hyuga, I was shocked and that was a big No No. There was more than meets the eye with this particular Hyuga and I couldn't help but let my curiosity lure my attention towards her. She was so mysterious it was almost dangerous enough to get close to her. After I had caused some more destruction to the village's plants, I brought her back to my place seeing as it was closer than hers.

I dropped her from shoulders and she made impact with the ground. I smirked inwardly at the little angry face she made. "We're here." I said and opened the doors to my home. I walked inside and I couldn't help but notice her dirty wet attire. "Stay here." I commanded and left to go get her a towel and some of my clothes since I dont have any women clothing. I shoved the articles in her arms " You can clean up here, the bathroom is upstairs down the hall two doors down on your right." I told her. She didn't say a word and walked up the stairs. She seems...sad, no more like void of any emotion, like an empty canvas with no colors. I walked up as well but went into my room and cleaned up a lot faster than she did. The shower was still on as I walked by again. I could also hear her sing the same song she sang at the cemetery. It sounded so calming, her voice was so soft it could lull a fussy newborn to sleep. When I heard the water turn off I walked downstairs quickly into the kitchen. I forgot about the roasted stove but hey it was still functioning properly. I placed water to boil to make some tea. I searched through my cupboards for some tea leaves and placed it in the kettle. Once it came to a boil I poured it into two cups.

Without thinking I grabbed one of the cups and burned my hand, instantly I juggled it in my hand only burning it more as the hot liquid hit my skin. Fuck! The cup dropped and broke, I remained wrapping my burned hand with a wet towel and later on cleaned up my mess. I took the only cup of tea out to the living room where I found her seated cross legged. "I made some tea." I broke through the silence first placing the cup before her and went to sit across from her. "Oh!..Thank yo-" her gaze drifted towards my hand as she was thanking me. "Did you burn yourself?" She asked full of concern and quickly got up to walk over to me on the oppsite side. I couldn't help but be distracted by the way my shirt hung loosely on her body and the fact that she had it on backwards flashing my clans insignia. It was an arousing sight, even more when I realized she wasn't wearing the shorts I let her borrow and was flashing her long creamy white legs up to mid thigh where my shirt ended. Before I realized it she was holding my large hand with both her petite small soft hands. She closed her eyes and I could feel that same cool sensation from earlier this morning when she healed me.

When she finished she let go "Feel better?" She asked. I stared at her for a bit before answering. "Hn... your wearing the shirt backwards and what happened with the shorts." She blushed heavily at my question. She cleared her throat and answered, "Well the shorts fit too big and the shirt was an accident." As she finished she tucked in her arms and turned the shirt around properly. During that process she had revealed more skin but I turned my eye's away. Deciding to distract myself from this situation I began to ask more questions. "Why were you at the cemetery?" "Oh so you were watching..." she looked down into the mug and replied, "I paid a visit to Oka-san.. she died when I was young." This seemed to fill some akwardness in the air. Damn it why did I even ask that? I cleared my throat this time and said "Well the storm is not going to let up soon so you can stay here until it clears up, consider this as payback for last night." She didn't agree or squeak a word she stayed silent and I left to my room.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. Rain was still pouring as I could hear it thud against the roof. Maybe I shouldn't have left her by herself after what I asked. Then again it's none of my buisness so what does it matter to me? The little itsy bit of my conscience that remained was bugging the hell out of me. I grabbed my pillow and smashed it over my face in hopes I can smother my self. Then I heard something. It was music, to be more specific it was the piano that sat in my mother's private area. She would always play a melody whether it be sad or happy but she loved to play it whenever she could. I walked out slowly and followed the noise where it came from, it sounded so familiar. I saw the door open and I leaned against it as she continued to delicately hit the keys. When she sensed me she stopped. "I'm sorry for intruding, I should have asked first...That song you just heard was played by our mothers and my mother taught it to me." She never looked back as she told me this. "Dinner is ready would you like to join me?" She faced me with a smile as she asked. She was faking it I could tell. She got up and walked past me and I followed behind.

We were at the dinning table where she had a whole meal set out for us. We ate in silence and I began to drink again on the couch and she just merely watched. "You know you don't have to act all tough around me." I told her. She knew what I meant and retorted, "Neither do you. I found that out when you were drunk." I was caught off guard by what she meant. What happened when I tripped out? She walked over to me and took the bottle from me as she took a swig. "What happened?" I asked "Nothing that matters to you." She replied and kept drinking more than halfway down, I got up and took the bottle from her. Her cheeks were dusted a flush rosy pink as she looked at me. We were face to face and I set the booze down on the coffee table. I looked more serious than before and repeated the question again. She seemed to be getting a little tipsy when she answered, " Well just that you missed your family and that you told me not to leave you... and..." she was trailing off slowly on purpose and started to giggle. What was so funny? She seemed so giddy. "What did I do Hinata?" I demanded. She looked at me "Well since you really want know Sasuke..." the way my name rolled off seductively from her lips began to raise my arousal that and I was intoxicated but not like before.

For some reason there was this hidden desire I don't understand why I have it for her. She clouds my thoughts and the mystery behind her just increases my curiosity. She was different and had pride, she wouldn't let no one make a fool of her anymore. She seemed more confident yet caring just like always. Only she just hides the fact that she is suffering but is now revealing herself to me now as we speak. Tears began to stream down her face, she pushed me down onto the couch and climbed on top of me. She then kissed me. Hungrily she started to attack my lips and I respond back. When she pulls away she whispers in my ear, the smell of alcohol lingering from her mouth. " You kissed me." Then she pulls back and begins to softly and more passionately continue to kiss me. I slide my hands down to her waist and lay her down on the couch and pull away. She hangs on to me "please don't leave me." She says. I grab both her hands, she's drunk. "Your drunk Hinata you don't want to do this." I said. No matter how hard I tried to reason with her she wouldn't budge. "I know what it's like to be alone, but doing this isn't going make you feel any better your just hurting yourself.. I had to find out the hard way but it's not too late for you." I could feel her loosen her grip and she broke int more sobs. Damn it what's with this woman I just cant seem to treat like everyone else. I pick her up and carry her into my room I lay her down on the bed and follow suit. She turns to me and buries her face into my chest crying still. I rub her back gently and slowly she begins to quiet down.

Right in the middle of falling asleep she says, "I won't leave you if you don't leave me.. promise?" "I promise." I reply and she falls asleep. She looks so worn out and disheveled. I look out my window into the starry night sky. "Brother I think I found that one thing that will bring me peace and I won't let it go this time." I whisper and fall asleep as well.

**That's it. :/ Well review, follow, favorite or whatever either make me happy hope you enjoy! :) :/**

**P.s: let me know if its good or not I have my doubts about this chapter... thank you! :)**

**-DarknessNLight05**


End file.
